Secrets of District 12
by Tenebris Ariolus
Summary: We all know that the citizens of Panem have dark pasts, but what happens when new secrets are discovered and old memories are revealed... Future Fanfic! Based after the events of Mockingjay. My first fanfic probably not that good.
1. Guilty Memories

She tossed and turned in her sleep unable to rid herself of the horrible images. 'No, Prim. No'.

_/Dream Sequence/_

_I trail behind a pair of old men who take no notice of me. No one will expect me to be with old men. When we reach the next intersection, they stop and I almost bump into them. It's the City Circle. Across the wide expanse ringed by grand buildingd sits the president's mansion._

_The Circle's full of people milling around, or just sitting, letting the snow pile up around them. I fit right in. I begin to weave my way across to the mansion, tripping over abandoned treasures and snow frosted limbs. About halfway there, I became aware of the concrete barricade. It's about a metre and a half high and extends in a large rectangle infront of the mansion. You think it would be empty, but it's packed with refugees. Maybe this is the group that's been chosen to be sheltered in the mansion? But as I draw closer, I notice something else. Everyone inside the barricade is a child. Toddlers to teenagers. Scared and frostbitten. Huddled in groups or rocking numbly on the ground. They aren't being led into the mansion. They're penned in, guarded on all sides by Peacekeepers. I know immediatly it's not for there protection. The children form his human shield. There's a commotion and the crowd surges to the left. I'm caught up by larger bodies, borne sideways, carried off course. I hear shouts of "The rebels! The rebels!" and know they must've broken through. The momentum slams me into the flagpole and I cling to it. Using the rope that hangs from the top, I pull myself up out of the crush of bodies. Yes, I can see the rebel army pouring into the Circle, driving the refugees back on to the avenue. I scan the area for the pods that will surely be detonating. But that doesn't happen. This is what happens:_

_A hovercarft marked with the Capitol's seal materialises directly of the barricaded children. Scores of silver parachutes rain down on them. Even in this chaos, the children know what silver parachutes contain. Food. Medicine. Gifts. They eagerly scoop them up, frozen fingers struggling with the strings. The hovercraft vanishes, five seconds pass, then about twenty parachutes simultaneously explode._

_A wail rises from the crowd. The snow's red and littered with undersized body parts. Many of the children die immediatly, but others lie in agony on the ground. Some stagger around mutely, staring at the remaining silver parachutes in their hands, as if they still might have something precious inside. I can tell the Peacekeepers didn't know this was coming by the way they are yanking away at the barricades, making a path to the children. Another flock of white uniforms sweeps into the opening. But these aren't Peacekeepers. They're medics. Rebel medics. I'd know the uniforms anywhere. They swarm in among the children, wielding medical kits. First I get a glipse of the blonde plaite down her back. Then as she yanks off her coat to cover a wailing child, I notice the duck tail formed by her untucked shirt. I have the same reaction I did the day Effie Trinket called her name at the reaping. At leat, I must go limp, because I found myself at the base of the flagpole, unable for the account of the last few seconds. Then I am pushing through the crowd, just as I did before. Trying to shout her name above the roar. I'm almost there, almost to the barricade, when I think she hears me. Because for just a moment, she catches sight of me, her lips form my name._

_. And that's when the rest of the parachutes go off._

_/Drem Sequence Over/_

I wake up screaming as I hear a voice shouting my name and the feeling of strong arms shaking me. The voice is filled with worry, I open my eyes to the the see the face of my husband Peeta Mellark. His blue eyes looking at me with concern, "Katniss! Katniss!". I sit up straight in my bed and look at him registering the frightened look on his face "Katniss what were you dreaming about?" he says after a moment of silence.

"I-I'm sorry Peeta, I... was dreaming about Prim again..." I said hesitantly, my eyes drifting down to my lap. I feel Peeta's hand under my chin as he turned my head around to face him. "Katniss you have to stop blaming yourself for her death. It wasn't your fault, it was Coin who arranged the bombing" he said trying to comfort me even though he knew that it wouldn't work. He knew that even ten years later I still couldn't stop blaming myself. "B-But I couldn't save her" I said pulling away from him and standing up. "I'm her big sister. I-I should have been looking out for her, protecting her not just sit back and watch her die! And all of the others who I couldn't save, you can't tell me that wasn't my faul, I led them into the rebellion, I-I...". I was cut off by Peeta's lips smashing into my own as I was pulled close into his warm embrace. As he pulled away Peeta said "Katniss you did protect her, you took care of her ever since she was little. You gave her food shelter, you were her best friend, you even voluntered to take her place in The Hunger Games and if that isn't looking out for someone then I don't know what is". He said looking deep into my eyes "What about the others" was all I could whisper in reply. "You gave them hope for a new future they died to preserve this future, you gave them a reason to live. It wasn't your fault" he said as he continued kissing me.

Just then they noticed a small figure in the doorway. "M-Mommy... Daddy, are you o-okay I-I heard shouting" she asked in a scared whimper, Peeta got up off the bed and walked over to their nine year old daughter. "Hey, honey" Peeta said in a kind, soothing voice "Were okay, mommy just had a bad dream". He picked her up and carried her over to the bed where she cuddled up with her mother and father. "Hey Prim" Katniss said in a perky voice "we didn't scare you did we?". Prim looked up at her with innocent blue eyes, her dark hair falling into her face "A little" she replied in a small whisper. "Why don't you get your brother and you can sleep in our bed tonight" I said in a calm voice. "Okay, I'll go get him" she said in an excited voice. When the two children returned they all went under the covers and fell asleep together.


	2. Aecor's Visit

**Chapter 2**

**Family Friends**

**Katniss' POV**

"Primrose Rue Mellark. If you don't get down here right now-" I shouted up the stairs before I was rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" My daughter shouted as she came down the stairs. She had recently turned eleven and developed an attitude that I _did not _like. Ever since I had told her about mine and Peetas involvement in the Hunger Games and the rebellion she had became distant. She had started acting up and strangely angry.

"Go and get your brother, you're gonna be late for school" I told her before she stomped off to get her two years younger brother. It was hard being alone in the morning with the kids, Peeta was working early at the bakery today so I was stuck alone with the kids. Peeta was always better with the kids then I was, he could always get Aiden ready on time for school and somewhat calm Prim down from her tantrums.

It was strange thinking about how I was now married and with kids. I could still remember when I dismissed the idea of kids completely, back when I was still fighting in the rebellion... and I still had feeling for Gale. But Peeta had managed to convince me to become a mother, even though it took _a lot _longer than I'd like to admit I had gotten over Gale and fallen for Peeta and it was hard to deny Peeta anything he wanted. Especially when he put on his puppy dog face. 

I was brought out of my musings by the sound of my children's voices. "Bye mom, were going" I heard my son Aiden shout as he and his sister walked out of the door and off to school. "Remember to be back straight after school it's going to be dark early tonight"

"Yeah, we will be" Prim said back while loudly slamming the door behind her.

"Cheeky little shit" I mumbled walking over to the sofa before collapsing. "_Finally" _I said relieved. I had the house to myself all day since Peeta was working at the bakery and I had a day off from work at the hob. The people of the Seam had decided to build another hob, it wasn't as big as the original but it still had everything anyone here needed and I got enough money working there.

Suddenly I heard a knocking at the door. "Oh for God's sake! Who's there?" I shouted annoyed. I answered to see someone I hadn't expected to see. Standing in the door was a tall sixteen year old boy with tan skin, rusted brown hair and incredible green eyes... just like his father's.

"Hey Katniss" he said giving me one of his dazzling smiles. "Aecor what do I owe the pleasure" I said giving him a painted smile. "Mom, Johanna and Paylor decided to throw a memorial celebration for everyone who died in the rebellion" he said walking through the doorway "We were hoping the Mockingjay would make an appearance".

"I'd be happy to come where is it being held?"

"At the Presidential Mansion on New Years, mom will love to catch up with you and Peeta" he said walking back towards the door.

"Tell her I can't wait either, send her my love"

"Will do, see you later"

"Bye" I said closing the door as he left.

'Well I'm up anyway, guess I better get hunting' I thought grabbing my bow and heading out the door.

_**Sorry it took me so long to update but I broke my computer and just got a new one, plus I've been experiencing a bit of writers block.**_

_**The next chapter will be Peeta or Prim's POV, not too sure yet but I'm defiantly going to have some angst and drama by Chapter 5.**_


End file.
